Rock Christmas
by RilaZou
Summary: Mi fic especial de Navidad! De un sólo capítulo; un Akuma se ha encaprichado con Marinette en víspera de Navidad, y Chat Noir sacará las garras y colmillos para cuidar de su princesa. Adrinette / Marichat


**Mi especial de Navidad de Miraculous Ladybug!**

* * *

Vísperas de Navidad, significaba fin de año y el final de la competencia musical anual, para los cantantes Jagged Stone y XY.

Ambos artistas habían peleado por el primer puesto de venta de sus discos, los que esperaban que se vendieran al por mayor como obsequio en estas festividades, y para desgracia de ambos tuvieron las mismas ideas para sellar sus discos con una carátula personalizada navideña, pensando en una sola persona que podía diseñarlas; la joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

La representante de Jagged Stone llegó temprano a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, para sorpresa del matrimonio, los que estaban más que encantados por volverla a ver, ya que su presencia significaba que el trabajo de su hija estaba rindiendo frutos.

En cuanto a la joven, ella estaba en su habitación preparando los obsequios para sus amigos, y un par de guantes navideños de color rojo con estampado de copos de nieve para su amado Adrien.

-Esos guantes son muy tiernos –comentó Tikki, mientras revoloteaba alegre alrededor de su amiga.

-Espero que a Adrien les gusten –contestó su portadora, para luego suspirar melancólica-, espero que no se repita lo del año pasado, no soportaría que él fuese a desaparecer de nuevo, y también me da pena que se haya perdido su gorro que le hice.

-Marinette, recuerda que Adrien te dio las gracias por el obsequio y de cómo fue que lo perdió –le recordó su Kwami con una sonrisa, y su portadora asintió apenada-, él te dijo que fue muy dulce de tu parte y que te lo compensaría.

-Y yo le conteste que no se preocupara demasiado –respondió sonriente la joven, dándole pequeñas cosquillas a la Kwami roja.

-¡Marinette! –la voz de la dueña de casa se escuchó desde la escalera, por lo que Tikki se ocultó rápidamente, mientras que Marinette le recibía – Cariño, la señorita Penny ha venido a verte.

-¿Penny? ¡Oh Dios! – la azabache no pudo ocultar su emoción-, ¡Es la asistente de Jagged Stone! - Y como un rayo, la chica bajo las escaleras, casi tropezando ante la mirada cariñosa de su madre.

En la planta baja, estaba la mujer morena de cabello violeta, con su inseparable libreta en mano, esperando pacientemente a la joven. Llegando casi a brincar de susto al ver como la chica por poco rueda por las escaleras, pero logra recuperar el equilibrio con un pequeño salto.

-Buenos días señorita Dupain-Cheng –le saludó Penny, al acto que Marinette se enderezaba de golpe frente a ella-, vengo por un encargo del señor Stone, claro si tiene tiempo.

-No creo que haya problema –se apresuró a decir la muchacha, mientras que su madre bajaba por las escaleras expectante por lo que sucedía-, aún falta para las fiestas y ya no tengo deberes de la escuela, así que no creo tener inconvenientes.

-¡Maravilloso! –Penny juntó sus manos aliviada-, entonces te encantará saber que el señor Stone desea que le diseñes la carátula de su nuevo álbum navideño.

-¡¿En serio?! –ahora era Marinette la que chillaba con emoción, volteando a ver su madre, la que le sonreía soñada y orgullosa –No hay problema, usted sabe que Jagged Stone siempre va contar conmigo.

-Estupendo, ¿te parece hablar con él los detalles? –Penny se dirigió a la madre, pidiendo permiso para llevarse a su hija, a lo que la mujer asintió de acuerdo.

Las tres bajaron por la panadería, pero grande fue su impresión al encontrarse con el señor Dupain, conversando un poco incómodo con alguien, debido a su gran cuerpo no supieron con quién intercambiaba palabra hasta acercarse y llevarse una extraña sorpresa.

Delante del panadero, estaba parado un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros, que sostenía una tablet con una video llamada del mismo cantante XY, el que parecía ver en menos al padre de Marinette, lo que molesto de sobremanera tanto a la hija como su esposa.

-Ejem –les interrumpió Penny, que estaba tan molesta como las mujeres Dupain-Cheng-, buenos días joven XY, soy la representante de Jagged Stone...

-Sí, sí, sí –le interrumpió con desgano el adolescente, lo que molesto más a Marinette, pero por fortuna, Penny mantuvo su postura profesional-, sé que trabajas para ese anticuado del rock and roll –a ese comentario, Marinette y Penny fruncieron más el ceño -, bueno no importa, vengo a ver a la chica que vive aquí – a eso el hombre con los lentes se voltea hacia el grupo de mujeres -, ¡Ah! Ahí está la linda que buscaba.

Marinette no supo lo que sintió en ese momento, pero no era agradable, ya que ella jamás le ha gustado los chicos pretensiosos, y XY era uno de ellos.

-Oye linda, vengo a hacerte la oferta de tu vida –el pavoneo del rubio con sus poses extravagantes en el sillón en que se sentaba molestaron al señor Dupain, el que iba a recriminarle por hablase así a su hija, pero es detenido tanto por su esposa como por Marinette-, te ofrezco el que diseñes la carátula para mi próximo arrollador álbum navideño, a cambio te prometo pagarte bien y una cita conmigo, el cantante más popular del mundo –Marinette no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado ante la vanidad de aquel supuesto artista.

-Lamento interrumpir –Penny se interpuso entre la joven y el hombre de gafas con la tablet-, pero temo informarle que la señorita Dupian-Cheng ya ha accedido en diseñar el álbum para el señor Stone.

-Sí, claro –respondió grosero el "cantante"-, escucha preciosa, ¿Qué tal si al pago del diseño y la cita, le agregamos que salgas conmigo por un tiempo?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para los adultos, el señor Dupain por un minuto olvidó que el adolescente en realidad no estaba ahí, ya que estuvo a punto de tirarse encima al hombre de negro si su esposa no reacciona a tiempo, en tanto Penny se mordía la lengua y sostenía furiosa su lápiz sin dejar de abrir y cerrar la punta. Ya que era consciente que si perdía los estribos, quién más perjudicado sería Jagged Stone.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Marinette caminó seria hacia el hombre que sostenía el aparato, con la cabeza en alto.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor XY, pero como lo ha dicho la señorita Penny, ya he dado mi palabra al señor Stone, le agradezco la oferta pero no voy a redactarme, que tenga un buen día –la chica se inclinó levemente y salió del local, dejando a XY con la palabra en la boca y al resto de con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya escuchó a la señorita –repuso Penny sonriente-, también debo marcharme, muchas gracias por su apoyo, señor y señora Dupain-Cheng -se dirigió al matrimonio, el que no ocultaba su orgullo por lo inteligente que había actuado su hija.

-Ha sido un placer –le sonrió la señora Sabine, mientras veía de reojo la pantalla que mostraba al cantante aún en shock por el rechazo frío que le diera la azabache.

-Recuerde que siempre será bienvenida aquí – el señor Dupain sacó una caja especial de golosinas de navidad, para tendérsela a la mujer-, para que endulce un poco, y dele mis saludos al señor Stone.

-Muchas gracias – la representante recibió encantada el paquete y sin más se fue de la tienda con una sonrisa triunfante.

A las afueras le esperaba Marinette, parada al lado del auto, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó la joven Dupian-Cheng, y la mujer sonrió de lado.

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho, era claro que sí se armaba un escándalo, XY lo usaría para desfavorecer la imagen de Jagged Stone – a eso, sintieron al hombre de negro salir de la panadería, con XY aún conectado a la video llamada, haciendo un berrinche peor de los que hace Chloé -Parece que le bajaste los humos dela cabeza.

Marinette rió divertida, mientras subía al auto seguida por Penny, y siendo observadas por XY, el que no dejaba de hablar por lo bajo: " _Ninguna chica me rechaza_ "

* * *

En el hotel Grand Paris, Jagged Stone estaba con su inseparable mascota Fang, componiendo las nuevas canciones para su álbum navideño, pero la inspiración se les escapaba de las manos.

-¡No puedo creerlo amigo! –se lamentó el artista-, necesito el tema principal para el nuevo lanzamiento, pero aún no tengo nada, no hay suficiente Rock and Roll en estas palabras, espero que Penny haya tenido mejor suerte que yo, compañero.

Pronto se escuchan pasos por el pasillo, y Fang mueve su cola como un perro ansioso, llamando la atención de su dueño. Es entonces que entran a la suit Penny acompañada por Marinette, y siendo recibidas por el cocodrilo.

-Fang, me da gusto verte de nuevo – le saludo la chica, dándole una palmada en el lomo, mientras que el reptil le pedía más cariño como un gato mimado.

-Señor Stone –le llamó Penny, y Jagged caminó como un rayo hasta las chicas, con una sonrisa reluciente.

-¡Lo lograste Penny! ¿Qué haría sin ti? –el rockero le besó la mejilla dejando a la mujer con la mirada soñadora, lo que no pasó desapercibido tanto para Marinette como para Fang.

-Chica, eres mi salvación – Jagged se dirigió a la chica, como si rogara por ayuda-, estoy falto de inspiración y estoy seguro que podrás ayudarme con esto.

-¿Eh? Pero creí que sólo quería que le diseñara la caratula del álbum –Marinette estaba un poco confundida con el pedido, pero Penny le miró comprensiva.

-¡Y así será! Necesito que diseñes una caratula navideña lo más rock and roll posible, para así poder inspirarme en la canción principal de mi álbum.

Marinette lo medito un poco, no era algo tan sencillo de lograr, si hubiese tenido el contexto en un principio el elaborar la imagen no sería complicado.

-¿Cuál es el tema? – les preguntó la franco-china.

-Tenemos de todo en las canciones; duendes, regalos, trineos, Santa Claus, el polo norte, algunos villancicos adaptados, dulces, pasteles –empezó a enumerar con los dedos el rockero, mientras que Marinette también sacaba sus cuentas.

-Tal vez si nos sentamos, se nos ocurra algo –propuso Penny, a lo que Jagged y Marinette hicieron caso.

Así, los tres estaban ya acomodados en el enorme sofá, y por 15 minutos intercambiaban ideas para el tema dela canción, mientras degustaban los dulces de la panadería Dupain-Cheng . A eso, Fang se acerca a Marinette, y con ojos de cachorro, le pide uno de los panqueques de chocolate.

-Marinette – le llamó jagged-, debo decirte que Fang está a dieta, no debe salir de su rutina.

-No se preocupe señor Stone –repuso Marinette, con Fang acariciando sus piernas-, mis padres preparan estos dulces con ingredientes de origen vegetal, no hay nada más sano que eso, además – Marinette le hace una seña al rockero para pedir permiso de darle un pedazo al cocodrilo, a lo que hombre asiente convencido-, en mi familia, decimos que un dulce sabe mejor compartido.

-¡ESPERA! –al grito de Jagged sobresalta a las mujeres y a su mascota- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Qué mis padres preparan dulces sanos? –contestó extrañada la peliazul, a lo que el cantante niega con la cabeza.

-No, después –le indicó el hombre.

-¿Qué un dulce sabe mejor compartido?

-¡EXACTO! –vitoreó el artista, y tanto Penny como Marinette le miraron extrañadas, aunque Fang no dejaba de mover contento su cola-, compartir con la familia, con los amigos, los vecinos, ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?! –Jagged se abalanzó hacia Marinette sujetando sus manos entre las suyas-, el verdadero sentido de la Navidad es compartir en familia, porque nunca sabrás lo que pueda suceder después, ¡Muchas gracias Marinette! ¡Está será una de mis mejores canciones! ¿Pero qué digo? ¡SERÁ MI MEJOR CANCIÓN! – pronto, el cantante saltaba de la emoción, siendo seguido por su mascota, listo para preparar su nueva canción, dejando un poco impresionada a Marinette.

-No sabe cómo le agradezco señorita Dupain-Cheng- se le dirigió Penny-, cuando el señor Stone se pone así, es cuando va escribir uno de sus más grandes éxitos.

-No hice nada en especial, señorita Penny –contestó nerviosa la chica.

-Todo lo contrario, su buena voluntad nos ha ayudado y salvado más de una vez, se lo agradezco.

Penny y Marinette intercambiaron miradas divertidas, al ver a Jagged Stone escribir y componer su nueva canción como si fuese un niño pequeño disfrutando de un dulce.

* * *

Es 24 de Diciembre, y las tiendas comerciales están abarrotadas por las últimas compras navideñas, mientras que en dos disquerías, Jagged Stone y XY firman sus discos festivos lanzados ese mismo día. La competencia, que en un principio se creyó que era reñida, resultó ser una carrera aplastante en contra del cantante adolescente, puesto que las filas en el puesto del rockero llegaban más allá de la puerta de la tienda.

El muchacho apenas firmaba su decimocuarto álbum, el cual no entendía como estaba perdiendo en ventas; sus canciones, aunque repetitivas, eran geniales, y la portada le mostraba el resultado de una sesión de fotos con varios atuendos navideños, en los que él consideraba que se veía "cool", junto con un eslogan " _La mejor Navidad se disfruta con XY_ ".

Sin poder soportar más la curiosidad, el chico abandonó su puesto, ignorando los reclamos de su representante, y se encaminó hasta el otro extremo del centro comercial. Su molestia y envidia creció más, al ver la enorme cantidad de personas en fila para recibir un autógrafo de Jagged Stone y de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Sin comprender bien de porque la chica estaba también firmando, decidió acercarse un poco, y escuchar las conversaciones de los compradores.

 _-" **¿Sabes por qué esa chica también está dando firmas?**_ " – preguntó un poco extrañada una chica de cabello café.

-" ** _¿No la reconoces?_** " – le contestó su amiga- " _ **Es la misma joven que diseñó su carátula en su último disco**_ "

-" ** _También escuché que fue ella quién diseño su nueva portada navideña_** " –le comentó otro.

-" ** _Y yo me enteré que fue ella quién le dio la idea para la canción principal de su álbum navideño_** " –dijo una chica morena, con gafas negras y abrigo rosa, a la que XY no tardó en reconocer como la administradora del Ladyblog- " _ **Así como fue la inspiración para su eslogan de la carátula** " _

-Alya, creo que ya es suficiente de repetir eso cada cinco minutos –repuso Nino, mientras que Adrien y el resto de la clase de Marinette, reían nerviosos, ya que Alya no había dejado de comentar en todo el mes que su mejor amiga estaba trabajando en una canción con Jagged Stone. A excepción de Chloé y Sabrina, en donde la rubia no dejaba de ver venenosa a la franco-china mientras firmaba los autógrafos-, ten un poco de compasión con nosotros y con Marinette- le indicó su novio, señalando de cómo la futura diseñadora perdía la concentración y los nervios, pero era calmada tanto por Jagged como por Penny-, prácticamente es su primer evento como diseñadora, y lo último que necesita es que le pongas más presión encima.

-Es cierto Alya – Adrien apoyó a su amigo, aunque la bloguera hiciera un mohín-, este es un gran día para Marinette, y todos debemos darle nuestro apoyo, por eso estamos aquí.

-" ** _Pues Marientte estará más que encantada_** " –murmuró la morena a su novio, sin saber que XY les escuchaba y entendía a lo que se referían.

-" ** _¿Ese no es Adrien Agreste?_** " –el cantante volvió a escuchar al grupo anterior, cuando se dieron cuenta que el modelo también hacia la fila por el autógrafo.

-" ** _Es cierto, es él ¿Crees que conozca a la chica?_** "

-" ** _Tal vez sea su novia_** " –a este último comentario, XY sintió su orgullo herido, ¿Qué tenía ese hijito de papi que no tuviera él?

Aun refunfuñando, no notó cuando la fila avanzó, hasta que Marinette recibió a Adrien en la mesa, lo cual obviamente, provocó que sus nervios se elevaran al máximo.

-¿Me lo podrías firmar Marinette? –le pidió amablemente el rubio, y la chica sólo balbuceo, mirando de reojo a Jagged Stone, puesto que Adrien, a diferencia del resto, había ido con ella primero antes que con el rockero - ¿Marinette? –le llamó preocupado el modelo, y la chica sólo atinó a reír nerviosa, mientras que Jagged le mostraba el pulgar arriba en señal de ánimo.

-S-sí cla-ro, te lo firmo, porque para eso estoy aquí, es decir, me encantaría firmártelo, es decir, claro – y la azabache firmó la carátula, la que para Adrien era muy especial.

En la imagen se mostraba a Jagged Stone con un traje de navideño estilo rockero, tocando junto al árbol de navidad, y con su público recibiendo, y a la vez, compartiendo las notas musicales. Y en la carátula se leía el siguiente eslogan:

 ** _"La mejor música, es la compartida con tus seres queridos._**

 ** _Feliz Navidad les desea Jagged Stone_ _"_**

 _Psd: Este eslogan ha sido inspirado por la_

 _Autora de esta carátula y su familia:_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

 _Rock and Roll Baby._

-Vaya, no sabía que Jagged Stone había dedicado su nuevo single a ti y a tu familia –le elogió el modelo, a lo que Marinette sólo sonrió sonrojada, dando las gracias.

-Si desea puede acompañarnos, joven Agreste –le propuso Penny, a lo que Marinette boqueo como pez fuera del agua, pero la mujer de cabello morado le guiño un ojo en complicidad.

-¡¿En serio?! –comentó Adrien entusiasmado, girando a ver a sus amigos, los que le sonreían en apoyo- ¿No hay problema?

-Claro que no, ven siéntate – le invitó la mujer, y Adrien no se hizo de esperar para sentarse al lado de su amiga.

-Chicos, ¿No hay problema cierto? –se dirigió el modelo a sus compañeros, los que reían a costa de Marinette.

-No hay problema amigo –contesto Nino-, luego de esto íbamos a hacer las compras navideñas, así mejor para mí que te quedes con Marinette –se burló el moreno.

Así el grupo de compañeros se fueron contentos, dejando un sonriente Adrien sentado junto a una soñadora y sonrojada Marinette. Para más disgusto y envidia de XY, el que al parecer, nadie había reparado en su presencia, a excepción de la rubia hija del alcalde.

-¡XY! – vocifero Chloé, con la intención de llamar la atención de todos, lo que logró muy a pesar del joven cantante, que estaba pensando una forma de "acercase" a la franco-china – No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Has venido a verme, verdad? – la rubia le tomó del brazo y le envió una mirada desafiante a Marinette, la que ella prefirió ignorar.

-No en realidad –le respondió seco el cantante, quitándose sin nada de delicadeza a la chica, lo que molesto tanto a Adrien como a Marientte-, he venido por otra chica.

-¿Disculpa? –Chloé le reprochó, parándose frente de él, y el chico sólo rodó los ojos con desgano- ¿No sabes quién soy?

-¿La responsable de la mayoría de los Akumas que han atacado París? –le respondió grosero el muchacho, dejando a todos con la boca abierta-, lo siento mucho rubia, pero estar contigo sólo me traería mala publicidad, además, que a mí me gustan los desafíos – XY empujó a Chloé como si fuese cualquier cosa, provocando que ella casi cayera de no ser por Sabrina que le atrapara a tiempo -, tu eres una como de las tantas con las que he salido –siguió con sus palabras, lo que empezó a molestar a Jagged Stone, el cual se puso de pie ante la mirada expectante del público-, pero ella no lo es –XY apuntó hacia Marinette, lo que enfureció a Adrien.

El cantante caminó firme hacia la azabache, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y Adrien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Entonces lindura –el chico hizo una pose coqueta, lo que para Marinette fue realmente molesto-, ¿has reflexionado sobre salir conmigo? –un bullicio se escuchó de entre la multitud, y eso desencajó un poco a Marinette.

-Disculpa –le interrumpió Jagged, tratando de controlar su ira contenida, mientras que Penny intentaba alejar a Fang, ya que este se había vuelto agresivo cuando el joven se acercó a Marinette-, ¿No deberías estar firmando tu disco en la tienda del otro lado del centro comercial? Estas molestando a mis fans y a mi amiga.

-¿Entonces no te molestara que me la lleve un rato para que puedas seguir firmando tu disco de música ochentera? – XY respondió desafiante, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ya que esperaba que Jagged o su mascota hicieran algo estúpido para arruinar su evento.

-Me temo que no le ha quedado claro – para sorpresa de los presentes, Marinette se puso de pie-, estamos en un evento y me he comprometido con el señor Stone en los autógrafos, lo lamento mucho joven XY, pero no me interesa salir con usted, por lo que pido que se retire, ya que las personas aquí han estado esperando demasiado tiempo en recibir sus copias, muchas gracias y hasta luego –la chica volvió a su asiento y Adrien no pudo contener una risilla.

-Ya las oído –le repuso Jagged Stone, al muchacho que sin darse cuenta había retrocedido a cada una de las palabras de Marinette -, no podía ser más claro como el agua, hasta luego niño-bebé.

XY volteó furioso, pero al dar unos pasos en dirección a su puesto, se topó con Alya, que no dejaba de grabar a Marinette junto con Adrien, quién la felicitaba por lo de recién.

El ver a la morena, había hecho recordar algo al cantante que leyera en el Ladyblogg, y con una media sonrisa, regresó al puesto de Jagged, ya acabando con la paciencia del rockero.

-¿Es en serio cara de niño? –le reclamó el hombre, mientras que XY le ignoraba.

-Sabe cariño, acabó de recordar algo –comentó el chico, y Adrien le interrumpió, irguiéndose y dispuesto a alejarlo -, cálmate modelito, sólo quiero hacer un par de preguntas a tu amiga.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió el modelo a su lado, sujetándolo de los hombros, para mantenerlo alejado de Marinette.

-Exacto, sabes linda, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez no sea tu tipo –comentó con melancolía fingida el cantante, pero siendo vigilado de cerca por Adrien.

-Me temo que así es –contestó seca la azabache tratando de no perder los estribos, mientras autografiaba las portadas.

-Entonces... -XY se rascó la cabeza, fingiendo estar confundido- ¿Por qué tuviste esa cita con Chat Noir?

Todos se detuvieron en seco en lo que hacían, Adrien se sintió pálido y Marinette quedó en silencio.

Sabiendo que lograba su objetivo, XY sonrió triunfante y prosiguió en querer humillar a la chica que había preferido a Jagged Stone antes qué él.

-Todo el mundo sabe que Chat Noir tiene un enorme ego y no pierde oportunidad de coquetear con cada chica que tenga en frente –Marinette apretó la pluma que entre sus dedos, mientras que Adrien sentía la vergüenza de su vida al ver como algunas personas asentían a las palabras de XY-, y si no mal recuerdo, en el Ladyblog mencionaron que tuviste una "cita" _con él "héroe de París_ ", aunque creo que deberían llamarle " _el gato callejero de París_ " – por el intento de chiste del cantante, Adrien gruñó por lo bajo, muy ofendido al escuchar su risa forzada, pero la que fue callada por un golpe seco que hizo las manos Marinette sobre la mesa.

-Discúlpate –sentenció con una voz gélida, que le ocasionó escalofríos al cantante, y si Adrien hubiera tenido sus orejas de gato, estás habrían bajado por la impresión.

-¿Por decir la verdad? –sonrió nervios el chico, tratando de retomar la situación, pero tanto él como Adrien dieron un respingo cuando la chica se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia ellos.

-Por ofendernos –Marinette posó sus manos en la cintura, dispuesta a defender el honor de su compañero como el suyo-, si sabes leer, habrías entendido que no fue una cita, sino que estaba dándole apoyo a uno de los héroes de París para detener al Akuma de turno de Hawk Moth, en el Ladyblog sale muy claro lo que sucedió, y si no lo comprendiste, bueno –Marinette hizo un ademan con la mano como si reflexionara sus palabras-, tu comprensión de lectura es tan mala como tu música.

Un murmullo se escuchó entre el público, donde la mayoría sacó sus teléfono, algunos para grabar lo que sucedía y otros para revisar el Ladyblog, apoyando la veracidad de las palabras de Marinette acerca de lo sucedido con Evillustrador.

-D-De acuerdo –XY tosió sonoro-, tal vez malinterprete la información, pero oye linda –el cantante guiñó un ojo, intentando aligerar el ambiente-, no puedes negar que él no trató de coquetearte, ¿Cierto?

-¿Y qué si lo intentó? – respondió desafiante la azabache, que por un momento, a Adrien le recordó a su Lady-, es cierto que Chat Noir tiene sus defectos, ¡pero tiene más virtudes de las que tú puedas llegar a tener!

-¿Disculpa? –ahora XY estaba ofendido a lo declarado por Marinette-, ese gato es un payaso coqueto, el asistente de Ladybug, y por mucho, yo soy mejor que él...

-¡RETIRA ESO! –por el grito de Marinette, el cantante guardo silencio y Adrien, por alguna razón, se sintió protegido-, le dejaré esto muy en claro – la chica respiró hondo, para calmarse y proseguir en proteger el honor de su gato negro-, en primer lugar, Chat Noir y Ladybug son un equipo, sin él, a la mariquita le costaría demasiado purificar a los Akumas; segundo, es cierto que es un coqueto, pero es un coqueto caballeroso, él jamás me faltó el respeto, al contrario fue atento y amable, sin mencionar que suele tomar riesgos antes de pensar en su propia seguridad, algo que dudo que tú hagas – volvió inhalar para seguir-, Chat Noir es el héroe de París, y por algo fue escogido, porque él es valiente, tiene el corazón noble, es inteligente, respetuoso, y está dispuesto a dar su apoyo a quien lo necesite, sus únicos defectos sería que le gusta lucirse un poco, y puede ser coqueto, pero yo creo –a esto Marinette se sonrojó un poco al reflexionar bien sus palabras-, que hace eso para que Ladybug no sienta tanto el peso de tener que derrotar a los villanos, sino que también, sin importar que suceda, ella puede contar con él –Marinette suspiró tranquila-, así que no vuelvas a ofender a Chat Noir, porque es gracias a él, que París está a salvo.

Se escucharon aplausos del público, así como de Jagged Stone y Penny, mientras que Alya aparecía al lado de su amiga para abrazarla, y Adrien tuvo que limitarse a posar su mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo, pero por dentro, su Chat Noir quería tomarla en brazos y gritarle a todo París que tenía la mejor amiga del mundo. A ese pensamiento, se sonrojo de golpe, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Alya.

-Entonces... -XY sonrió forzado, pero con una clara mueca de disgusto- ¿Eres una fan de Chat Noir o algo así?

Marinette lo pensó un momento, ¿una fan?, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sí fuese una fan, sólo apreciaría su lado superficial – la azabache sonrió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-, yo lo admiro por su personalidad, Chat Noir es, no –Adrien creyó ver un brillo en los ojos de su "amiga"-, el chico bajo la máscara de gato es una gran persona, y no podría pensar en nadie más que él para llevar el manto de superhéroe.

Eso fue todo, Adrien sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Alya quedó con la boca abierta como todos los presentes, y el cantante estaba rojo por la ira. Y sin decir más, XY se fue furioso del lugar, lanzando maldaciones por lo bajo, ya que ahora, se enteraba que Marinette parecía sentir algo por el gato negro.

-¡Señor Stone! –el gritó de Alya sobresaltó tanto a Adrien como a Marinette- ¿Puedo hablar con mi amiga un momento? –el rockero asintió, y la morena de una, se llevó a una confundida Marinette, mientras que Adrien se disculpaba con Penny, al decir que necesitaba ir al baño.

* * *

Marinette era guiada por su amiga cerca del enorme árbol de Navidad, un poco confundida por la actitud de la morena, la que ahora le miraba con reproche.

-No sabías que tenías debilidad por los rubios, amiga- le comentó severa la bloguera, a lo que Marinette, parapedeó confusa.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Habló de la manera que describiste a Chat Noir! –ahora Marinette estaba más extrañada-, si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorada de él –a ese comentario, la azabache soltó una risilla.

-No seas rídicula Alya –repusó la chica, aunque Alya no quitaba su expresión escéptica-, tú sabes bien que sólo tengo ojos para Adrien.

-Sí claro, y yo soy la reina de Francia –contestó Alya, mostrándole el video que hace poco se grabara de la discusión entre Marinette y el cantante XY.

Y mientras que Marinette tenía el ataque dramático de su vida, Adrien estaba en el baño, empapándose el rostro por tercera vez esa tarde, ante la atenta mirada de su Kwami.

-No entiendo, ¿te molesta que tu compañera te haya defendido? –preguntó aburrido el gatito negro con su inseparable queso camembert entre sus patas.

-¡Claro que no! –contestó eufórico el rubio- Es sólo que ¿sentí mucho calor en rostro?

Plagg, luego de engullir su queso de un bocado, se palmeo la cabeza con su pata.

-¿En serio? –Plagg le cuestionó sin creerle palabra alguna- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? –se defendió el chico, pero no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Plagg entrecerró sus gatunos ojos, flotando a la altura de la mirada confundida de su portador. Adrien jamás había visto así a su Kwami, llegando a tragar sonoramente mientras sentía que la criaturita le inspeccionaba hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. El chico se sobresaltó cuando el gato negro soltó un bufido de fastidio y un pequeño respingo.

-Me voy a comer mi queso, con tu permiso –sus palabras fueron tan serias que dejó helado al adolescente.

-¿P-Plag...? –le llamó su portador, a lo que su Kwami le volteó a verle inexpresivo, lo que hizo que Adrien soltara un pequeño chillido.

-Te dije que voy a comer mi queso, llámame cuando pase algo importante –respondió el gato y Adrien sudo en frío por el cambio de actitud de su compañero.

-"Zonzo" –murmuro el Kwami dentro de la mochila, mientras comía su aperitivo.

* * *

XY estaba de regreso en su puesto, pero con suerte había autografiado tres copias de su disco, mientras que el resto de los compradores se dirigía en dirección a la tienda de Jagged Stone, comentando ya fuese el nuevo single del rockero, o de la valentía de la diseñadora que había defendido a Chat Noir, y que ahora su video estaba rompiendo las redes en youtube.

-"¡ _No puedo creer lo que hiciste_!" –le reprochó por lo bajo su representante- " _Sí querías perjudicar a Stone obtuviste el efecto contrario, ¡gracias a esos videos, ahora todo el mundo quiere conocer a la fan n° 1 de Chat Noir!" –_ el cantante rechistó furioso, mientras que a lo lejos se le acercaba una mariposa negra.

El insecto negro se posó en su collar de oro con su nombre artístico, y la silueta de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-" _Rock Christmas, soy Hawk Moth_ " –la voz del villano se escuchó en la cabeza del cantante, sin que su representante se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía- " _Te otorgaré el poder a tu música para obtener a todas las fans que mereces y más, y cambio deberás traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ "

-Les enseñaré lo que es un cantante de verdad –sentenció el chico, mientras que el aura negra del Akuma lo envolvía para horror de los pocos espectadores que ahí se encontraban.

El nuevo Akuma, Rock Christmas, parecía un Elvis Presley pero con los colores morados de XY y su cabellos de un violeta electrico.

-Hora de reunir a mis fans –sentencio Rock Christmas tocando su guitarra purpura, emitiendo una onda que "enamoró" a las jóvenes a su alrededor, tornando sus ojos violetas –Vamos lindas, primero voy por mi trofeo, y luego seguirán los Miraculous – así el nuevo Akuma se dirigió al tienda en que Jagged Stone autografiaba su nuevo álbum, mientras hechizaba a todas las jóvenes y con un sólo pensamiento en mente: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

-¡¿LA ADMIRADORA N°1 DE CHAT NOIR?! –exclamó dramática la chica de cabello azul, sin poder creer los videos y sus comentarios que aparecieron de la nada en la páginas de internet.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –comentó graciosa Alya, mientras revisaba el Ladyblog- Por haber defendido tan " _apasionada_ " a Chat Noir, es natural que todo el mundo piense que le tienes " _aprecio_ "

-Desde luego que le tengo aprecio –trató de defenderse Marinette, sólo para notar que algunas personas se habían detenido a verla para luego comprobar sus teléfonos, por lo que la chica tuvo que esconderse con su amiga en los baños-, pero eso no significa que este enamorada o algo por el estilo –siguió con su defensa no tan convincente para la bloguera.

-Sí, desde luego que sí, pero entre más veo este video, más me parece ver un brillito especial en tus ojos cuando hablas de ese rubio en traje de cuero ajustado, grrrauuuu –Marinette se escandalizo por los comentarios de su amiga, saliendo como un tomate de los baños, negando a viva voz que todo eso era un error mientras su Alya se reía a carcajada limpia.

Pero al dar apenas unos pasos afuera, dos mujeres la sujetaron por los brazos y la llevaron por la fuerza a un enorme grupo de jovenes que no dejaban de rodear y alabar ha alguien.

-Hey, chica no es necesario que te enojes... -Alya había salido de los sanitarios mientras chequeaba su twitter por la noticia de un nuevo Akuma en el centro comercial, sólo para ver a su mejor amiga siendo arrastrada por un grupo de mujeres.

-¡MARINETTE! – gritó preocupada la morena al tiempo que corrió en rescatar a su amiga, llamando la atención de Adrien que apenas había llegado al lugar, por lo que corrió a transformarse - ¡Déjenla ir locas! – Alya forcejeó con las hechizadas por Rock Christmas, pero rápidamente fue reducida por otro grupo de chicas.

-¡Alya! –Marinette seguía peleando contra sus captoras, pero no podía liberarse del fuerte agarre que le tenían -¡Déjenme ir! – les ordenó la azabache, pero las chicas hicieron caso omiso y la llevaron en presencia del nuevo Akuma - ¿XY? - ella no pudo evitar preguntar al encontrarse con el cantante de pop akumatizado.

-Hola preciosa –Rock Christmas se pavoneo junto a sus "fans"-, recuerda que aún me debes esa cita.

-No te debo ninguna cita –contestó molesta la franco-china- ¿Y qué les has hecho a estas chicas? –le exigió sabe al notar el extraño color violeta en los ojos de las jóvenes.

-Nada en especial, sólo que las enamoré con mi música, así cómo tu pronto lo estarás – el Akuma iba a tocar su instrumento, cuando de pronto un cocodrilo se le avanlanza casi mordiéndole las piernas si no se aparta a tiempo.

-Dale con todo compañero –le animo Jagged Stone, que había llegado junto con Penny luego de enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Ambos adultos lograron liberar a Marinette, mientras que Nino con sus compañeros rescataron a Alya.

-Muchas gracias –les agradeció Marinette, pero pronto otro grupo de chicas fans se avalanzaron contra ellos tratando de recapturarla, pero tanto el rockero como su representante trataban de mantenerlas a raya así como sus amigos. Hasta que Chat Noir hizo su acto de apareción, y usando su bastón, apartó al aglomerado de mujeres lejos de ellos.

-¡Fuera de aquí, fanáticas locas! – bramó Jagged Stone, agitando su guitarra para mantener a raya a las hipnotizadas, siendo apoyado por su mascota, mientras Penny cuidaba de Marinette.

Chat Noir combatía al Akuma, pero este contraatacaba con las ondas de su guitarra, sin dar tregua alguna al héroe para acercarse.

-¡Cielos! – maulló el héroe, al ver como uno de los ataques del villano derribó el enorme árbol de navidad – Es como pelear con una copia de Guitar Villain.

-No soy Guitar Villain –reclamó el Akuma-, soy el rey del Pop y el Rock and Roll, "ROCK CHRISTMAS"

-¡Maldito cara de niño copión! –le enfrentó el rockero, con Fang gruñendo a su lado-, Rock Christmas es el título de mi álbum navideño como de mi nuevo éxito –gracias a los reclamos del cantante, el villano bajo la guardia, permitiendo a Chat Noir atacarlo para derribarlo junto al árbol caído – El único título que deberías usar sería "Rey del Plagio" –sentenció Stone, golpeándole con la guitarra, la que se partió por el impacto - ¡Esto es verdadero Rock and Roll! Aprende bebé en pañales – Jagged hizo su ademán de cantante, con su mascota vitoreándolo.

-A eso le llamo una nota musical, señor Stone –le avaló Chat Noir chocando los puños con él, luego ambos tocaban guitarras de aire en señal de victoria.

-Hombres – dijeron a la vez Penny y Marinette.

-¡Yo te enseñaré verdadera música anciano ochentero! – declaró el Akuma, tocando sus notas violetas que dieron de lleno en Penny, la que al quedar bajo el control del cantante, capturando a Marinette.

-Señorita Penny, reaccione por favor –le suplicó la azabache, pero la mujer no le escuchaba, levantandola lde piso y caminando hacia el akuma.

-¡Marinette! – exclamó preocupado Chat Noir, que corrió a salvarla, seguido por Jagged y su mascota, pero fueron bloqueados por las "fans" de Rock Christmas, las que, literalmente, se les tiraron encima, reteniendolos contra el suelo -¡Sueltenos! ¡Marinette! – al felino negro se le heló la sangre al ver a Rock Christmas frente de ella tocando las notas que manipulaban a las jovenes.

-Hora que tengamos nuestra cita, preciosa – sentenció el Akuma, cuando las ondas chocaron contra Marinette, tornando sus ojos azules en violetas -. Ahora linda ¿Cuál es el chico por el que estas enamorada?

-¡Eres tú Rock Christmas! –respondió la joven, rodeando el cuello del Akuma con sus brazos, dispuesta a darle un beso.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA INTENTO DE MUSICO! – la ira del héroe del París fue historia ese día, de cómo se liberó bruscamente de las hipnotizadas, golpeando sin contención alguna al Akuma, llegando a quebrar su guitarra con sus garras y tomando en brazos a Marinette – Princesa, por favor reacciona.

Pero la joven solo le vio confundida con eso orbes violetas, que Chat comenzaba a detestar, ignorando por completo al Akuma que se recuperaba del golpe, y que era contactado por Hawk Moth, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-" _Rock Chritmas, traeme el miraculous de Chat noir, así la chica será tuya_ "

-Lo sé anciano –al comentario, el supervillano gruñó por lo bajo por la falta de respeto-, lindura, traeme el anillo de ese gato callejero –le ordenó el Akuma a Marinette, quién asintió y comenzó a forcejear contra el héroe.

-¿Quieres dejar de decirle así? –le reclamó molesto el gato negro, tratando de evadir a la chica, pero no era capaz de lastimarla – Marinette reacciona.

Pr desgracia la azabache no hacia caso a sus súplicas, mientras que el Akuma se burlaba al ver como el héroe se veía indefenso ante la joven Dupain-Cheng.

-Es cuestión de tiempo que tu "fan" me entregue tu miraculous – se regodió Rock Christmas, y su risa se volvió más estridente al ver como Jagged forcejeaba con Penny.

-Por favor Penny – el rockero trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero su situación no era mejor que la del gato negro-, soy tu cantante favorito, ¿recuerdas?

-¡No! Rock Christmas es mi cantante favorito – respondió la mujer.

-Por el rock and roll, no me hagas despedirte Penny –el rockero sintió una puñalada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, y sin notar como Fang se colocaba detrás de la mujer, hasta que ambos tropezaron, cayendo Penny sobre Jagged – Mira, muerdago compañera –tarareó el rockero, plantando un pequeño beso.

Penny parpadeó un poco confundida, y sus ojos recuperaron su color original, aunque al encontrarse encima del rockero, todo su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

-¡KYAA! –la mujer se paró de golpe -¡Señor Stone! Le juro que no recuerdo nada, si hice algo malo, en verdad lo lamento.

-Pues yo no –respondió el cantante con una media sonrisa.

En tanto, Chat Noir, durante su "combate" contra su mejor amiga, al notar como la asistente volvió a la realidad, decidió aprovechar la situación, y con una llave, se colocó a la espalda de la chica con su rostro cerca de la mejilla pálida de Marinette.

-Hora de despertar a la prrrruincesa – ronroneó el gato, besando su mejilla, pero llevándose la sorpresa de un cabezaso de la chica, seguida con una sancadilla.

Ahora fue Marinette quién lo aprisionara con una llave, usando uno de los grandes bastones de caramelo que cayera del árbol de navidad.

-Al parecer el gatito no es le tipo de "mi chica" –se burló el Akuma-, vamos cariño, quitale el anillo, será una prueba de nuestro amor.

-Por supuesto – respondió Marinette, haciendo presión en la mano de Chat Noir.

-Marinette, ese cabeza hueca no puede ser tu tipo –Chat trató de hacerla entrar en razón, a pesar de las risas de Rock Christmas -, eres una chica de buen corazón y valiente – por un momento, el héroe pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su amiga- ¡No eres del tipo de mujer que ame a un tipo superficial como XY!

-¿Chaat...? – por las palabras del minino, los ojos de Marinette destellaron entre violeta y azul.

-Eso es princesa, ¡pelea! –pero los ojos de Marinette regresaron a ser violeta fosforecente-. No, no,no ¡No te des por vencida Marinette!

-¡El muérdago! –el grito de Alya opacó la risa burlona del Akuma, mientras agitaba su teléfono que mostraba información de la planta navideña-, según una leyenda, el muérdago sirve para proteger de maldiciones, ¡Tienes que besar a Marinette bajo un muérdago!

-Gracias Alya, ¡Cataclismo! –el felino aplicó su poder en el bastón, para atrapar a Marinette entre sus brazos, con su confianza renovada.

-¡Cómo si fuese a dejártelo tan fácil! – sentenció el villano, usando su guitarra para destruir todos los muérdagos del árbol de navidad.

-¡Eso es trampa cara de niño!

-Tendré que buscar en otra parte – así, Chat cargó a Marinette en su hombro, la que no dejaba de patalear, y la llevó lejos del Akuma, para ir en busca de un muerdago.

* * *

Luego de una carrera por todo el centro comercial, y con la mayoría de las mujeres bajo la influencia de Rock Christmas, Chat Noir optó por ocultarse en una de las bodegas de un local de comida rápida, con Marinette atada de manos, que aún trataba de quitarle el anillo.

-¡Déjame ir! Debo volver con mi amor, con Rock Christmas –le reclamó la chica, mientras que Chat buscaba algo entre las cajas para cubrir los ojos de la chica antes que su transformación terminara.

-Tú no lo amas –le respondió, hasta que dio con los artículos navideños de local, y entre ellos, un gorro de navidad lo suficientemente ancho que podría tapar los ojos de Marinette.

-Sí, sí lo quiero, y a ti te odio –contestó seca la joven, dejando helado al felino que estrujaba el gorro entre sus garras.

-Eso no es cierto –caminó firme el chico hacia ella, con el semblante serio-, no lo amas, y muy en el fondo lo sabes – le aseguró, colocando el sombrero en cabeza, pero en un segundo, Marinette le empujó con su cuerpo, volcando varias cosas sobre ellos, y al caer de espaldas, por milagro, Chat Noir vio un cintillo con muérdago que colgaba justo en la cabeza de la franco-china.

-¡Mentira! Yo amo a Rock Christmas –dijo, ya no tan segura la chica, aún con el sombrero navideño en la cabeza y el anillo del gato negro daba sus últimos pitidos.

-No es verdad Marinette –caminó seguro hacia ella, la que retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con el estante, y así, ambos quedaron bajo el muérdago -, jamás has amado a alguien como él –le susurró el chico, mientras cubría los ojos de ella con el sombrero rojo y a la vez perdía su transformación -, estoy seguro de eso –Adrien sostuvo el rostro de la chica en sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos-, Marinette... yo... - y ambos jóvenes compartieron un casto beso bajo el muérdago, siendo observados por Plagg, que no dejaba de sentir nauseas por tanta cursilería junta.

-¿Chat Noir? –le llamó Marinette una vez se separaron-Ehm... ¿Por qué estoy atada y con los ojos vendados? –se alarmó la chica, a lo que Adrien rapidamente le abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila princess, te lo resumo –le dijo en tono burlón-, el villano de hipnotizó, por eso tuve que atarte, pero logré despertarte, aunque tuve que ponerte un sombrero, ya sabes, por la identidad de superhéroe.

-¿Usaste tu cataclismo? –le reprochó la chica, mientras Adrien le quitaba la cinta de regalo que uso como cuerda improvisada.

-S-sí, es que pasaron un par de cosas...

-Pero no entiendo –Marinette se acomodó el sombrero-, ¿Por qué te esmeraste en rescatarme? ¿No habría sido mejor derrotar al Akuma? – Adrien suspiró profundo, y estrechó a Marinette entre sus brazos.

-Es que, no podía soportar ver como ese tipo se quería aprovechar de ti.

Las palabras del joven dejaron sin aliento a Marinette, quién no pudo decir nada por los bufidos de Plagg.

-¡Puaj! ¿En serio? –el Kwami se posó en la cabeza de su portador, luego de comer su queso-. Ten compasión de mí y transformate.

-¡Plagg! – Adrien le reclamó, pero decidió hacer lo que su Kwami le dijo, y se transformó -, tranquila Marinette, puedes quitarte el sombrero.

La chica lo hizo, y Chat Noir pudó jurar que su amiga se veía más linda como nunca antes.

-Ejem, debo ir ahora tras ese villano, recuerda que debes quedarte aquí, ya que él está encaprichado contigo –la chica asintió, y el héroe dejó el recinto.

-¡Dime que no hice nada vergonzoso Tikki! –le suplicó saber la chica a su Kwami, que voló cerca de ella con una media sonrisa.

-No preocupes Marinette, Chat Noir cuidó muy bien de ti – la joven le sonrió agradecida, para luego transformarse, pero antes de irse reparó en el muerdago que colgaba sobre su cabeza, pero negó de inmediato la idea con un beso de Chat Noir, pensando que era improbable.

* * *

Chat Noir combatía contra el Akuma, que no dejaba de mandar sus ondas, y a las chicas como escudo en contra de él. Y antes que una estampida femenina le aplastara, un yo-yo lo sacó a tiempo, y lo elevó a uno de los pisos superiores del centro comercial.

-Siento llegar tarde gatito –se disculpó Ladybug.

-Mejor tarde que nunca My Lady –le sonrió el gato negro-, y por cierto, creo que su Akuma está en su collar.

-¿Y no podría ser su guitarra?

-Nop, porque ya esta trizada mariquita.

-Entonce terminemos con esto, ¡Lucky Charm! – del hechizo, para sorpresa de ambos, salió un muérdago moteado de negro y rojo.

-¿No esperarás que bese a cada chica con eso? ¿Cierto? – consultó preocupado el héroe, pero Ladybug analizó todo el lugar, hasta que su vista se posó en el bastón del gato, su yo-yo, el muérdago y Rock Christmas.

-Te aseguró que no serás tú quién deba dar los besos, gatito – canturreo la chica, pidiendole el baston, en donde amarro la planta con su yo-yo -. Extiendelo hasta el Akuma –Chat sonrió malicioso al entender el plan de su compañera.

Así el bastón se extendió con el muérdago hasta quedar sobre Rock Christmas.

-JA, JA, JA- se rió el Akuma - ¿Ese es tu plan para derrotarme? – pero Ladybug sonrió confiada.

-¡Fans de Rock Christmas, miren! – la heroína moteada les indicó el objeto sobre la cabeza del villano, el que se percató por fin de lo que sucedía- ¡MUÉRDAGO!

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó el Akuma al ver como sus fans se le abalanzaron, tratando de darle un beso.

Y aprovechando la confusión, Ladybug logró arrebatarle el collar para romperlo y purificar al Akuma.

Así el combate antes de Noche Buena concluyó con un final feliz, con el centro restaurado gracias a la proeza de los héroes, con Hawk Moth una vez más derrotado, una cita inesperada que Jagged Stone le propusiera a Penny y con un gato tan ansioso de querer volver a ver a su princesa. Que una vez chocado los puños con su compañera, corrió a a buscarla, pero al no encontrarla en la bodega, decidió que esa noche la visitaría.

* * *

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – le preguntaba por octava vez Alya a Marinette, antes de que ambas se fueran a dormir luego de todas esas emociones vividas.

-Lo siento mucho Alya, pero no sé cómo fue que Chat Noir me liberó de ese embrujo –repitió la azabache, sin convencer del todo a su amiga.

-Sí claro, bueno me temo que dormir amiga – la morena bostezó sonoramente-, por cierto, felicidades por el nuevo albúm record en venta de Jaggedt Stone y que sueñes con tus gatitos –se despidió burlona la bloguera, al dejar a su mejor amiga con la palabra en la boca y cortando la llamada.

-¡Cielos! Tikki, ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió? –pero la Kwami siguió "dormida", ya que también estaba cansada por los sucesos de hoy, y su portadora seguía en "negación".

Así que, cuando Marinette se disponía también a descansar, sintió que algo aterrizó cerca de su trampilla y la voz de Chat Noir se escuchaba del otro lado, lo que obligó a la Kwami a esconderse rápidamente.

-¿Puedo pasar princesa? –le pidió el gato, a lo que Marinette de inmediato le abrió.

-¡Chat! Está nevando afuera – le sermoneó la joven, hasta notar un muérdago atado en la cola del gato -,por favor, creo que ya he tenido suficiente con esa planta por el día de hoy.

Chat Noir sonrió de lado, y movió su cola muy cerca de sus cabezas.

-La verdad, es que quería decirte de cómo te liberé del hechizo del Rock Christmas...

-...con un beso bajo un muérdago –la chica le mostró el celular con la información de la planta-, estuve investigando, supongo que eso fue lo que hiciste –le miró seria la chica, y Chat Noir tragó seco.

-¿Estás molesta? –pero Marinette suspiró derrotada.

-¿Quién soy yo para molestarme, si así rompiste el hechizo? – la chica le sonrió agradecida.

-Bueno, es por eso mismo que traigo esto –Chat le indicó el muérdago-, no quiero que algo así como esto te vuelva a pasar, así que, como regalo de navidad, te lo he traído, para que sepas que este gato se sabe informar también.

Marinette parpadeó un par de veces, y le sonrió enternecida, para luego besarle tiernamente la nariz.

-Muchas gracias Chat Noir –el gato negro se sonrojó y le entregó su obsequio.

Debido a la nevazón y a las altas horas de la noche, Marinette le insistió que se quedase a dormir esa noche, así ambos se acomodaron a jugar en la consola portátil de la chica mientras comentaban los sucesos del día. De cómo XY tuvo que huir por su vida cuando Tom Dupain-Cheng le correteó por todo el centro comercial con una barra de pan por haber estado acosando a su hija, pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando la señora Sabine le habló a solas al cantante de pop, el cuál salió com alma en pena, prometiendo no volver a molestar a su hija.

Así entre risas y comentarios, y antes que ambos adolescentes se dieran cuenta, se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro en la cama de la chica, siendo cobijados por Tikki, y con el muérdago descansando en la cabecera.

Fin.

* * *

 **Este fic esta dedicado a :TheZoe611, sonrais777, Ferisae, CriXar, Dark Heart Attack, Ledian, ladyaqua198, Mizu-kumi, y todos aquellos autores de fanfic que con sus historias han mantenido vivo este querido Fandom.**

 **Así sin más me despido y una Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
